elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Siddgeir
Siddgeir '''is a Nord and the current Jarl of Falkreath, as well as the nephew of Dengeir of Stuhn, the former Jarl of Falkreath. Background At a certain moment, Siddgeir took over the position as Jarl and replaced his uncle Dengeir. According to Dengeir, this was a plot of the Imperial Legion because his nephew had a good relationship with the Legion. But when asked as to why he did so, Siddgeir says that he took over because his uncle was too old and frail to rule as a Jarl. Personality Siddgeir is lazy, letting his stewardess Nenya do all the work. He suggests that the Dragonborn become a Jarl as well, since according to him Jarls are wealthy and powerful, but don't have to do anything at all. Interactions If the city is taken by the Stormcloaks, Dengeir of Stuhn takes over again as a Jarl. This seems to confirm the implication that Siddgeir taking over of leadership from his uncle was in fact a plot of the Imperial Legion, and Dengeir was perfectly fit to rule the Falkreath Hold. Siddgeir can then be found in the Blue Palace along with the Jarls and stewards of other captured cities. Related quests *Rare Gifts *Diplomatic Immunity *Kill the Bandit Leader *Becoming Thane Trivia *He wears the unique Refined Tunic. *If he is asked for work, he will ask to be brought a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. *When asking him for more work, he will send the Dragonborn to kill the bandit leader whom he apparently has had dealings with and was paying. *After completing his two jobs, he will offer to make the Dragonborn his Thane if he/she assists three other people in Falkreath. *He is one of three Jarls to already have a thane before the Dragonborn's arrival; the others being Jarl Elisif the Fair and Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. *If he is present at the Thalmor Embassy party, Siddgeir compliments the Thalmor and their power and expresses how Talos worshippers deserved their deaths. He also states that since most Nords think that the Imperials are still enemies, a "new day has dawned." *After the '''Main Quest Season Unending, if the Dragonborn sides with the Empire, Siddgeir will regain his throne as Jarl of Falkreath. Dengeir will be moved to Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. *He will allow the Dragonborn to purchase the property Lakeview Manor if is installed and if the Dragonborn kills the bandit leader mentioned above for him. *Vighar the Vampire Lord is also his ancestor. *If his housecarl Helvard is killed as a part of a Dark Brotherhood quest, he will not offer Lakeview Manor to the Dragonborn for purchase, even if he or she is Thane, because he dislikes the Dragonborn. *It is possible to receive the Letter from the Jarl of Falkreath after he has already given the Dragonborn the quest to kill the bandit leader. In that case, if the Jarl is visited again, there is a new dialogue option to tell him that his letter was received, but he will say that the Dragonborn still needs to kill the bandits. No new quest will be given, so it is possible to forget which "Kill the Leader" quest was for him (since miscellaneous quests have no additional information in the quest log). Bugs * Due to a potential problem in receiving the prerequisite jobs required to become Thane of Falkreath, it may be advisable for the player not to receive any of the Rare Gifts quests before becoming Thane of Falkreath. *He may not show up in the Blue Palace after taking Falkreath for the Stormcloacks. He will not show up at the Jarl's Longhouse either. Appearances * cs:Siddgeir de:Jarl Siddgeir es:Siddgeir ru:Сиддгейр Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters